When a tyre is punctured, it is now common practice to use a sealing composition. Said composition is poured into the tyre to repair the puncture from the inside, thus ensuring an air-tight seal of the tyre.
Different sealing compositions are known in which a rubber latex, generally natural rubber, is mixed with an adhesive and an anti-freeze agent.
The drawback, however, is that said compositions, if kept for long periods, are subject to phenomena of aggregation between the latex particles and the adhesive particles resulting in the composition taking on a creamy look. Generally, therefore, when said creamy composition is dispensed, it obstructs the dispenser valve and is not able to adequately repair the puncture.
Studies carried out by the inventors have shown that one of the causes of obstruction of the dispenser valve appears to be the large dimension of the natural rubber particles of approximately 1 micron and their non-uniform and unstable granulometric distribution.
Compositions are also known which do not contain an adhesive agent. However, also said compositions cause obstruction of the dispenser valve.
Therefore the need is felt in the art for a new sealing composition for repairing tyres which is without the drawbacks of the known compositions.